Sniper's Eyes
by ChocoBanana Parfait
Summary: See how the story of FFVIII unfolds through a certain gunslinging cowboy.
1. And so it begins

Another idea strikes! Actually, I've always wanted to write something about Irvine, because he is special and I love snipers. So here's my twist on Irvine's character and what he goes through during the game. And seeing as that this is a fanfiction, I am going to take liberties and change some dialogue and scenes from the game, although I will try to stick to the canon plot as close as possible.

Disclaimer:  
I own a greatest hits copy of Final Fantasy VIII and a piano collections score book. That's it.

* * *

Finally, I was able to get out and away from this suffocating place. An order came for me this morning, stating that I was to follow a group of SeeDs from Balamb Garden on their next mission to Deling City. At first I was confused, being that I actually wasn't a SeeD myself since I hadn't taken the field exam at Balamb last time around. But the client asked for the best sharpshooter of Garden, and well, here I am.

So, who exactly am I? The name's Irvine Kinneas, seventeen years old, six feet tall, born on November 24, blood type A, sharpshooter, and currently single. Any ladies interested yet? Hah, I'm just joking around. Before his death, my father told me to always be courteous and respectful to women, and I have been nothing less. I tip my hat as a small greeting, flash a smile when I'm too lazy to do the former, and have short, polite conversations about their day and about the weather. Apparently to everyone else, they see these as a sign of flirting and many have labeled me as a player. C'mon, how am I a player when I never even asked a girl out on a date and never even touched them?

And if people weren't already wary about me because of my 'flirtatious' personality, they definitely took note of my personality. Growing up in a school used to raise mercenaries, you'd think everyone would be serious, quiet, and a perfectionist. Well, they are, except for yours truly. I'm generally laid-back, good natured, charming, and optimistic. These are all qualities that everyone else here in Garden labeled me as, and I'm alright with that as long as I never turn into the 'perfect killing machine' that everyone else is intent on becoming. That's one reason why I started to dislike this place. Everyone's hell-bent on becoming a perfect something. A perfect hacker, a perfect swordsman, a perfect magic caster. A perfect destroyer. And while everyone else is focused on how they can better their abilities tomorrow, I like to think about the good times we can experience today and reflect on it later in the future.

That's another quirk about me, I seem to remember everything. Students and teachers kinda freaked when they found out I had a photographic memory, so I'd be able to ace written exams after reading textbooks once and remember the locations of targets the sniping class was supposed to shoot at after seeing a diagram only one time. I also remembered personal information about my friends, like which girl they had an interest in and some other embarrassing facts they confessed when they weren't in a right state of mind. All of them swear by Cerberus that they never told me all the things I knew about them, but I remember everything. I can tell you the exact location of where we were, what we were wearing, even the number of zits on their faces as we talked with each other. I remembered everything just fine, it's everyone else that forgot. They forgot how we met to become friends, forgot how we fooled around with practice weapons and almost set the training center on fire, and forgot the carefree times of their younger selves when we first got enrolled.

That scared me to Ifrit's hell. Nobody remembered anything about their past, it was only me who remembered everything. And hell if I was going to forget my past, to the time before I came to Garden, to the time that I feel like were the happiest days of my life, as cliché as it sounds.

And so here I am, lying down on the lawn outside the main entrance to Galbadia Garden, waiting for the moment I'm called to meet the Balamb team so I can try to get out of here, a place where everyone turns into machines with no memories, as soon as possible. I spot a small yellow butterfly flying towards me in the distance, and I smile as it reminds me of the kids I used to live with, especially her.

"_It's a gift from the faeries!"_

"_This is your home from now on, son."_

"_Irvy, wanna play?"_

_"Yoooooo!! Kids aren't suppose'ta play with fireworks! I'm tell-ing!! I'm gonna tell on yoo!!"_

"_Let's race down to the ocean!"_

_"CRY-BABY-ZE-ELL!!"_

"_Hey Irvy, let's play ball!"_

"…_Sis Elle…"_

"_Ooh, the first star! Make a wish Irvy!"_

"_Guys, stop fighting with each other! I'm gonna tell Matron!"_

"_I don't want you to leave Irvy!"_

"_You'll grow up into a fine young man."_

Good times, but unfortunately, they don't last forever. I raised a finger to let the butterfly land on my finger, so fragile and innocent. I wonder how everyone's doing, if they have nice families, if they get into fights with their parents, if they lead normal lives unlike mine. And no matter how much I want to see everyone again, I know I'll never be able to. Last to go to the orphanage and the first to leave, I didn't get to find out where everyone else went.

"Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

Well, looks like that's my call. I shot the butterfly with my imaginary handgun, sending it flying away to who knows where. I thought I should make myself a bit more presentable, seeing as I was lying down in the grass for a while, so I dusted off my coat, adjusted my hat, picked up my Valiant, and turned around to head towards Martine, Galbadia Garden's headmaster. But then I saw the Balamb team, and I had to walk in front of them twice to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. They were looking at me weirdly, probably because I didn't make a proper introduction and didn't salute to them, but I couldn't give a chocobo's arse. Almost everyone was here, a stunning blonde female with clear blue eyes, another blonde with more spunk, a brunette who looked indifferent, and her.

Martine ignored me and addressed their leader, "This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure is not an option." After a salute, he got into his jeep back towards Garden. Pretentious bastard, can't even walk by himself thirty yards outside of Garden without showing his status and power. Ifrit's hell if I cared anymore. I was in Siren's heaven to be able to leave Galbadia Garden and rejoin everyone from my past, my family.

With a grin, I turned towards Garden and held out my hand like a gun. "Bang!"

* * *

And the intro is done! Sorry it's a bit short, but it's a start.


	2. Happy reunion?

Last time on Dragonball Z…

Just kidding. Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. After a week traveling around in Sapporo, returning to America, getting used to jet lag, and moving back to school, it's been pretty tiring. But I really wanted to get this chapter out before classes and work got too crazy. And thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys made my day more fantabulous and sparkly. So, Onward! Defrosted Tuna Team!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII

* * *

After seeing Martine off, I turned around and expected a bombardment of happy smiles group hugs. I mean, our family was almost all gathered together by luck, chance, and fate, whatever. Instead, they were talking to each other about our mission. And that got me confused and a bit nervous. I mean, don't they know who I am? Don't they remember me? What the f-

"We're to support Kinneas to our fullest. Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on." I turned to Squall, who was looking at me with dead eyes with no hint of recognition whatsoever. Well Ifrit's hell, now I'm pissed. I'm all alone. Again.

"Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target." I couldn't help the small biting tone as I spoke to them, but my happiness bubble just popped and a herd of Chocobos trampled it into the dust. I saw Zell get a bit ticked at my statement, and Quistis suggested testing out my shooting skills on the monsters outside of Garden. Good timing Quisty, I wanted to blow some unfortunate creature's brains out.

Now, usually when I go out with other students for field practice, I aim to injure, not to kill. Killing isn't my thing, and while the enemy is down, other cadets rush in and beat the living crap out of the monster. But at this moment, I needed to vent because the people I love most don't remember me. _She_ doesn't remember me.

Before anyone could rush in to attack the target, I was aiming and shooting at weak spots. Spinal cords, jugular, and eyes, I made sure to stop the target from attacking before delivering the final blow. Zell was starting to get more pissed since I was 'showing off,' but Quistis and Squall seemed pleased with my performance. After a couple more battles, I felt satisfied and a bit calmer about the situation.

"Well Kinneas, I must say that I am pleased that your skills live up to your reputation." Quistis sounded all business, but she had a small smile on her face. She started to resemble her younger self, and that made me grin and give her a small tip of my hat. It also gave me hope, that maybe I can get them to remember our past. Hell if I let everyone leave me again after our mission without knowing who I really am. She continued talking with me. "So which GF do you have currently equipped?"

"None. Galbadia doesn't let their cadets use GFs much unless they're preparing for the SeeD field exam. And since I'm going as just a sniper, I don't think Garden saw it fit to appoint a GF to me. I mean, all I have to do is aim and shoot, right? I don't need to enhance my physical abilities for that."

Zell gave me a look of disbelief. "So you mean, you never used a GF before?"

I just shrugged. "Not really. Never saw the need for one since my skills are good enough without one anyway." And just the thought of some other being sharing your body was kinda weird.

Quistis spoke up again. "Well you have a point. But for now, I think it would be safer to have a GF equipped on you so that you don't sustain much damage from other battles we may have before reaching Deling City. Plus, they'll give you more endurance so you're not as tired before the mission starts."

"Well in that case, I vote for giving him my GF." The dark-haired girl of the group started walking towards me. If memory served correct, I believe her name was Rinoa. "Besides, I'm not used to having these things in me and it kinda wears you out, you know?"

Quistis nodded in approval. "Then I'll be watching over you guys to make sure nothing bad happens during the transfer."

Rinoa gave me a gentle smile. "It's a bit scary at first, but try to relax." Well, thanks for the advice, but I'm still a bit freaked at having another being come inside of me. Just how exactly am I supposed to walk around with this thing inside me? I never really went to lectures on the use of GFs, so I'm totally inexperienced in this. But like Rinoa said, I tried to relax.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and starting concentrating on something. All of a sudden, I felt it. It felt like an electric shock just went through my body, but even worse was that _something was trying to get inside my head_. Bits and pieces of my memories flashed before my eyes. My first gun, my first day in Garden, fireworks, beaches, stone walls, and bright green eyes. More memories flashed out as the _thing_ was settling inside my mind, and I knew instinctively that _I did not like this at all_. Damn to Cerberus, I tried my hardest to stop whatever was happening and get the GF out of my head.

A flash of lightning struck down between us, and everyone looked at me with shocked faces. I just stood staring down at the space between me and Rinoa, and I tried to calm myself down. I don't want anyone or anything messing with my head, and tampering with my memories was a big **no**.

Rinoa was the first to speak up. "Oh my gosh, Irvine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I probably messed up real bad. Are you hurt?" She seemed freaked out, but I couldn't get any words out of me at the moment. Quistis consoled Rinoa and said she did nothing wrong, then turned to me. "Kinneas, are you alright? What in Hyne's name happened?"

I still couldn't think clearly. "I-I don't, what in the hell…" I looked up to them, "You mean you guys have those things inside your _heads_ the whole time?"

Zell decided to answer me this time. "Well, yea. At first it is weird, but I've never seen a freak out case as bad as yours." Squall gave Zell a small glare for his lack of tact.

Another voice spoke up. "Well, why don't we try this again, but this time we'll use Siren instead? She's not a main offensive type like Quetzalcoatl, and she might be easier to get used to." I turned to see bright green eyes looking at me, waiting for my response. I was shocked at the situation and even more shocked that she was talking to me, and all I could do was nod my head dumbly. She smiled at me and my heart stopped beating for that moment.

"This time, try to relax a bit more. And try not to think about the GF coming into you." She closed her eyes, and I almost felt sick again as I felt another being come inside my head. But I keep looking at the girl in front of me, concentrating on her and telling myself that she was for real and in front of me. Siren seemed to know not to mess with my memories and instead went to the back of my head, trying not to disturb my mind too much.

Quistis breathed a sigh of relief as she oversaw the transfer ending without a hitch. "Well, you're not junctioned for now Kinneas, but it's probably best to keep a GF with you in case of emergencies. I'll teach you about GF junctioning as we head to Deling."

As long as the GF isn't messing with my head directly, I thought I'd be fine. And I noticed that the atmosphere was still a bit tense. I figured I should try to do something to make it cheerier, seeing as that it was mostly my fault for freaking everyone out. "You know, you can just call me Irvine." I turned to meet green eyes and smiled, "And thank you, Selphie." Selphie blushed a bit and turned away.

Awkward tension was still around. Time to bring out the 'Kinneas Charm.' "Well then, we'll need to split up into smaller parties for the trip to Deling." I instinctively grabbed for Selphie, and everyone's eyes got wide. I had to grab someone else fast, and the next closest person was Rinoa. My womanizing rank has gone up two points, good job Irvine. "How's this?"

Quistis and Zell were still in shock, but Squall just shrugged. "Have a good time…"

Selphie was still blushing as she turned to face Squall. "Are you being sarcastic?!" Squall didn't seem to give her a response. "You are, aren't you?! Well, fine then! We WILL have a good time!"

Rinoa joined in with a smile. "We understand very well." She started pulling my arm, "Come on Mr. Kinneas, let's go!"

Squall started to look a bit uncomfortable, and I kinda felt bad for him for putting him in a bad spot. But I was starting to lighten up and have some fun. "Like I said before, you can just call me Irvine. I'm a pretty lucky guy." I put my arm over Rinoa, and felt like a giddy school girl as I put my arm over Selphie. "Hand in hand with two beautiful girls!"

If I wasn't feeling faint after putting my arm on Selphie, she nearly killed me when she gave me a small hug , "Irvy Kinnepooo! I'll make you happy!" And after the hug, I vaguely remember walking away with Selphie and Rinoa, leaving an appalled Quistis, a ticked off Zell, and a confused Squall behind.

* * *

End of chapter two! I'm not feeling too great with how it ended up coming out, I think it sounded a lot cooler in my head before I started typing it. But at least it's out. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
